The present invention relates to storage boxes for keeping personal small items, and more particularly to a detachable storage box which is comprised of a collapsible box body, and a collapsible lattice type partition device fastened to the inside of the box body.
A variety of cabinets and storage boxes have been disclosed for keeping clothes, and any of a variety of small personal items. These storage devices are commonly not collapsible, therefore they occupy much room spaces when not in use. Furthermore, when small personal items are stored in a cabinet or storage box, it is difficult to classify the storage items.